The present invention relates to purge combustion gas (exhaust gas) from a combustion chamber in an internal combustion engine and replaces it with new fuel and air (new charge), that is exhaust gas scavenging, and specifically to a muffler (a silencer) that accelerates the replacement of exhaust gas in a combustion chamber with new charge by using negative pressure generated from the accelerating flow rate of the exhaust gas.